Steel Sentinels
Steel Sentinels is a strategy game on FunOrb. It was a much-discussed topic on the forums before its release on 13 August 2009. In the game, players choose from various components to build their robot, or sentinel. They evaluate statistics such as shielding, weight, weapon capabilities, and degrees of freedom. Weapons are selected based on reloading speed, range, damage, area of effect, energy usage, and additional effects. Modules are selected to give the sentinel protection and shielding, manoeuvrability, extra power, or more complex effects. The player may choose to head out into a multiplayer game and earn solarite, which is used to buy more complex and powerful components, or to head into campaign mode and steal technology from the enemies. Gameplay Basic Controls System 1 * Movement ** A - start moving left ** D - start moving right ** S - stop moving * Jumping ** W - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** Hold RMB and drag mouse - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel System 2 * Movement ** Z - start moving left ** C - start moving right ** X - stop moving * Jumping ** RMB - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** W,A,S,D or cursor keys - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel For further information, play the first tutorial. Advanced Controls * ALT + LMB - Target lock enemy (requires the targeter module) ** ALT + RMB - Drop target lock * F - Melee (requires the thunder-blade arm, storm-hammer arm or fusion-blade arm) * F1 - Fire EMP bomb (requires the EMP bomb module) * F2 - Teleport (requires the EDD module) * backtick - show sentinel preview screen Campaigns Campaigns are a series of battles against computer controlled opponents. The player is given a sentinel for each mission, which cannot be customised. Italic = Members only Times given are the maximum known time needed to achieve the star for that level. If you have a time that is greater then those mentioned, please amend the table. Bold times are 100% certain. Sentinels Sentinels are player controlled machines, used to destroy the enemy. Sentinels can be modified in the Configuration screen. More powerful sentinels and better equipment can be unlocked in two ways - by completing certain campaign missions, and by buying them with Solarite, which is earned in multiplayer games. There are 12 sentinels, 6 of which are available to free players. Default Sentinels Custom Sentinels Sentinels are fully customisable from components listed here. Maps Steel Sentinels features 6 distinct maps to fight on. 3 are available to Free Players (War Zone, Lost Planet and City), while the others are for members only (Moon, Fleet, and Co-op). ---- FREE-FOR-ALL MAPS On these maps, there are no teams. The player with the most points when the game ends wins. Sudden Death is declared when any player reaches 1,000 points in a Standard game, or 2,000 points in an Advanced game. After sudden death is declared, if you die you will not respawn. Any sentinels respawning (dropping from the sky) when Sudden Death is declared will deploy as usual. The game ends when there is either only one player left after Sudden Death, or a certain amount of time after Sudden Death begins. War Zone (Free to Play) Standard Free-For-All action and available to Free Players. This map always has four players, with at least two humans and the rest are computer-controlled. Drones will also spawn from the ends of the map. Ba'al Lord of Ilolia may also spawn on this map. Ba'al is a gold coloured Babel with much higher tech than is available to players. The requirements for Ba'al to appear are that the players have to be "worthy" - the exact nature of this is unknown, but may relate to all players having relatively high scores. He can be faced many times, however players have to "reprove" their "worthiness" each time. Mod Thomas Previously, if Ba'al was going to appear in a map, the border around the list of players and their scores will be yellow instead of black; now players have to play through the game and see if he appears. In addition, when he dies, he says "Destiny" in golden text (it does not appear in the text box once you exit the game). Ba'al's points do not count towards Sudden Death. Killing Ba'al grants the "Boss killer" tag, and the Conqueror achievement. The Slingshot achievement is also obtainable if using a sufficiently low-tech sentinel. City (Free to Play) Free for all, and available to Free Players. Large buildings stop long distance shots unless you fire over them. There is a power up called the MGFN which slowly increases you score over time at a rate of around 3 points per second. When the sentinel carrying the MGFN is killed, the power-up is dropped and anyone may collect it. If a sentinel has a Walton Mirage Device while holding the MGFN, it will be visible on the main screen but not the minimap. Moon (Members Only) Free for all, and only available to members. There is a crashed ship in the center of the map, which is surrounded by a large energy shield. The edge of the shield absorbs energy and EMP damage (but not damage from energised kinetic weapons). Players gain points at a rate of about 1 a second while they are inside this shield. If a sentinel has a Walton Mirage Device while inside the shield, it will be visible on the main screen but not the minimap. TEAM MAPS In team games, the team with the highest score at the end of the game wins. The team's score is the sum of the scores of all the players on that team. Damaging teammates will cause you to lose points. Lost Planet (Free to Play) This team game has a timer on the upper right corner of the screen. It goes from green to red to yellow to orange over ten minutes. At the end, a spaceship will crash into the battlefield, killing everyone and ending the game. This is called "Calamity".While the timer is in the green section, nothing special happens, but further into the game spaceships will fly overhead and shoot lasers, plasma, and missiles at the ground. They can also crash into any sentinels when they are flying too high. NOTE: It is possible to avoid the Calamity by holding the 'Invincible' power up. This will give you the 'sole survivor' tag if no one else survives as well. However, the Calamity will still end the game. Star Fleet (Members only) This team game is set in space. Each team starts on a spaceship on opposite ends of the map, with asteroids in between. This is a Capture-the-Flag game. Making it to the other team's ship then back again will cause your ship to shoot an "Enormo-Laser" at the other ship. Three hits of the laser are required to destroy the other team's ship, which causes that team's players to be unable to spawn. The game ends when all players from either team are destroyed. The winning team is the team with the most points at the end, regardless of which team destroyed the other team's ship (when a team's ship is destroyed, the other team's players get 1000 points each). NOTES: * Each time someone energises their ship, all other "energised" sentinels of that side become unenergised. * The ships slowly move closer together, and both ships will fire automatically when close enough. If one ship has been hit more than the other it will be destroyed by this, if both are equal then they will both be destroyed. This is the only way the game can end if there are no activations unless one team resigns. The ships do not fire at the same time, the team with the most points by this time will shoot first by a margin of around 5 seconds, therefore one team will get the points from destroying the other ship. (Unproven Theory, correct if this is wrong. The Enormo-Laser seems to fire from the team with the most points first.) * Asteroids are destroyed by the ships as they move. This can significantly change the availablity of blind spots and alter weapon reach. * The Enormo-Laser will target any remaining opponents after their ship has been destroyed. It behaves very similar to a DEATH nuke in terms of damage (however it has no EMP damage). The Enormo-Laser is unavoidable, even if you have a Walton Mirage Device equipped. * Due to the fact that the Enormo-Laser will follow the player wherever they go, it is possible for the player to hide on the remaining ship so that when it destroys them, it will also destroy the ship. The ship can only be destroyed if it has been hit twice already, or if you have a sentinel that can survive a hit from the Enormo-Laser. Co-op (Members Only) This map is only available in unrated games. Two players work together to fight increasingly difficult waves of AI, ending after 42 waves, where you confront a single Babel. Destroying every wave and beating this campaign will give you the 'And It Costs How Much' achievement, and unlocks the right to purchase the Golem Death Nuke for 1,000 Solarite Cubes. Relying heavily on energy usage is not recommended. NOTE: You will earn more points by having a very low tech value. Tags Tags are awarded for fulfilling certain requirements during a game. Players who resign do not receive any tags. Tags obtained in rated and co-op games are saved, those obtained in unrated are not. After 250 of one tag is collected in Rated games, gaining that tag is no longer recorded in the Achievements menu; instead, the counter simply reads "MAX". Achievements Total Achievements: 38 Total Orb Points: 14,500 __NOWYSIWYG__ Trivia *The minimum technology value is 400. *The maximum technology value for non-members is 6100. *The maximum technology value for members is 30474. *The smallest tech rating to be classifed 'Advanced' is 6112 *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you could see the "Diamond Sentinel" achievement if you hovered over a correct spot. It was fixed around a week later. *Aeruak Stabilisers are referred to as Air Stabilisers on redundancy warning messages. *The Stormhammer arm is referred to as the doom-hammer in the chassis blurb. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, non-members could play advanced games by leaving the technology level setting unchanged. This was soon fixed. *Mod Thomas has stated that there is a Dune reference somewhere in the game. Funorb Forum It has yet to be reported. *"Aquila" is the Latin word for Eagle. *"Bertha" refers to the Big Bertha, a cannon used by the German army in WWI. *"Valhalla" is a Norse mythological longhall where the deceased heroes feast. In other words, Viking Heaven. *"Babel" was the Hebrew name for a city a little north of Babylon, a tower that was built in that city, a fictional fish (invented by Douglas Adams) named after the city, and many websites and bands named after the fish. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you weren't able to target people with the mirage device even when they were energised (giving away their position). That was changed in an early update. *On the Fleet level, the two ships very slowly move towards each other. This causes any rocks in their way to explode, dealing damage to anyone who has landed on them. *There are 31 tags, but 32 slots available for them in the game. It has been speculated that the 32nd slot is preserved for future use, whether it may be a seasonal-only tag or upcoming expansion, it may even be a next-page button for loads more tags. It may however just be because Jagex intended only 31 tags, and because the number of slots has to be even, that last slot is there. Some players have claimed to have found the last one, but will not reveal it. Whether these claims are true or not is not clear. *Ba'al is a Semitic word for "Lord", which was used to refer to certain gods. *The blue bar at the right of the title screen will fill up based on how many achievements you have, and how many sentinel parts you have engineered. As it increases, the icon next to your name in the multiplayer lobby is enhanced. There are 10 different icons, and you must max out the bar (that means every achievement and part) to gain the highest one. *Aquila chassis is the only woman chassis. Category:All Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names